


Spelling Errors Can Save Your Life

by Krystalicekitsu



Series: Spell-Check is for N00bs [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Comment Fic, Crack, Humor, M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, this whole 'it can't be in Show unless you can show me physical proof of it "existing" in the real world' back fired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spelling Errors Can Save Your Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morganoconner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/gifts), [ratherastory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherastory/gifts).



> for [](http://ratherastory.livejournal.com/profile)[**ratherastory**](http://ratherastory.livejournal.com/)'s [Crack comment meme](http://ratherastory.livejournal.com/68186.html). [](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/profile)[**morganoconner**](http://morganoconner.livejournal.com/)'s prompt _Misha is suddenly imbued with the powers of his character. What's a poor overlord to do when given ultimate cosmic powers?_ [HERE](http://ratherastory.livejournal.com/68186.html?thread=1636186#t1636186) originally.

It happens on a Thursday.

Which, Jared thinks, explains much of their lives, as far as being 'Winchesters' goes.

Apparently, this whole 'it can't be in Show unless you can show me physical proof of it "existing" in the real world' back fired. Well, that and some idiot researcher can't spell worth his 'ask'. Because 'changing' looks nothing like 'channeling' to Jared. But when they go looking later, the browser history reads 'angel changing' rather than 'angel channeling' and, well, everything makes a lot more sense.

Like why he's staring at a butt-naked Misha in the middle of their apartment, soap and water dribbling to an ever-growing puddle on the linoleum.

"Uh," which is as far as Misha gets because Jensen notices him and jumps sky-high.

"DUDE! What- Misha- How- _What the hell_?" Jensen's making these flaily sort of motions that make him look like a pregnant dolphin, and Jared's pretty sure his own eyebrows are hidden in his hairline.

"Misha?"

Said actor blinks and swipes soap from his eyes before he blinks again and though he can see steam rising from his- erm- body, Jared's also pretty sure the blush has nothing to do with water temperature.

Jared stares pointedly at the ceiling and gropes beside him on the couch. When he finds it, the pillow is snatched out of his hand almost immediately.

Jensen (Jared has no idea if he's looking or not, because, seriously? _He's not moving his eyes_ ) squawks, "How'd you- Why're you- How'd you _get_ here?!"

And Jared has to jerk his eyes back down, because (ok, pillow) that's too good a question to pass up. He manages to catch the beginning of the 'wish I were anywhere but here' look before Misha is gone just as suddenly as he arrived.

And there was a sound. An incredibly familiar-

Jared whips his head around to stare at Jensen the same time his costar does.

"No way," Jensen breathes.

Jared can't do anything but turn to stare at the puddle of soapy water where their friend used to be. And think a ridiculously stupid thought in context:

Misha took their pillow with him.


End file.
